FMA: Candied Nuts
by Onyxlight
Summary: This is where the collaborated drabbles between me and vexed wench will live as we expand upon and explore the day-to-day lives of my Ed/Russell and her Al/Wrath. Come on in and see what the boys are up to behind closed doors Drabbles Rated K-M
1. Home Sweet Home

Title: Home Sweet Home  
Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist  
Author: Vexed Wench (Posted with her permission)  
Words: 100  
Rating: G  
Summary: After Wrath and Al's wedding they know there is only one house they want.  
Warnings: Um fluff  
Disclaimer: I make no claims of ownership or profits.

* * *

Wrath looked around their kitchen, with as much pride as a man could have. He could not believe how nice and homey their house turned out. He and Al had used their combined alchemy to raise the Elric home back to its former glory. The smallest details were still there, even the marks on the kitchen wall where their mom tracked the brothers height.

One of the best things about the house was in the kitchen right now. Al was just taking his apple pie out of the oven. Gracia even admitted Al s pie was better than hers ever was.


	2. Baking In the Name of Love

**Title**: Baking in the Name of Love  
**Fandom**: Fullmetal Alchemist  
**Author**: Lynx212

A/N: Companion piece of sorts to Vexed_wench's "Home Sweet Home"

* * *

Dammit Edward Elric was hard to please.

No matter what Russell did the brilliant brat of an alchemist found something to complain about. Wrath had it easy in his opinion, being coupled with the sweet, loving of any gesture soul that Al was. Not that Russell would trade his Ed for anything or anyone on the planet it's just that he sometimes wished Ed wasn't so fucking opinionatedly rough around the edges…nor so blunt about it.

Al must have noticed his frustration prompting the young alchemist to visit him that morning with a sack full of baking goods and Trisha's maple walnut cake recipe in hand. So, with deliberate care from every eighth of a teaspoon of whatever to the carful placement of walnuts around the base and on the frosted top, Russell has made Ed a cake.

Now all he had to do was wait for the cocky little fuck to return home so he could kiss him senseless then watch him gorge himself on cake.


	3. That Poor Cake

Title: That Poor Cake  
Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist  
Pairing: Ed/Russell

Rating: T  
Summary: Wrath and Al come to visit the next day to see how the cake turned out.  
Warnings: Sexual innuendo

Disclaimer: I make no claims of ownership even if that fact makes me sniffle.

* * *

When Al and Wrath entered the home Ed and Russell shared, Russell was washing the dishes and Ed was stuffing his face with noodles. Al was eager to see if the cake went over well and they were long overdue for a proper visit. He was about to ask when his eyes fell upon the few slices left on a plate on the counter.

"Brother surely you didn't eat all of that between yesterday and now?" Al asked shocked at the possibility even where Ed was concerned.

"Of Course not," Ed said as his eyes darted over to Russell. Wrath noted this and kept his eyes trained on the taller blond who was focusing…hard on washing the dishes.

"Well if you didn't eat it where is the rest of it?"

"It's upstairs," Ed replied as he flashed a grin in Russell's direction, looking every bit like the cat that ate the canary, "In fact we were about to go enjoy some more when you guys showed up.

As the brothers talked, Wrath noted how Russell's face got redder and redder with each word Ed spoke.

"What on earth is it doing up there?" Al asked, hands on his hips.

"It was so good I wanted to enjoy it with another one of my favorite treats."

Wrath would bet money nothing could get the young alchemist to turn around now.

"And you couldn't do that in the kitchen? I bet you left a mess for Russell to clean up."

"I did but Russ didn't seem to mind in fact…"

A glass shattered before Ed could finish and Wrath decided it was time for them to leave. As the former sin pulled his confused lover out of the house, Al sputtered on clearly confused about the entire matter. Shortly after the eldest Elric shut the door behind his guests a loud shout of, _"They did **what **with the cake!"_ was heard from the other side.


	4. Not This Again

Title: Not This Again  
Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist  
Author: Lynx212  
Pairing: Ed/Russell  
Words: 327  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Phantoms from Ed's past are rubbing Russell the wrong way.  
Warnings: none  
Disclaimer: I make no claims of ownership even if that fact makes me sniffle.

**A/N:** Still pinging off of Vexed_wench's "Home Sweet Home"

* * *

It's past 11pm when Russell trudged down the steps that led to the basement and his lover's laboratory with a slip of paper in hand. Ed was focused hard on taking notes and drawing sketches of the various things growing in dishes on the table in front of him.

"You got a message," Russell drawled out and he plopped the slip of paper down harder than need be and took a seat.

Golden eyes looked up at him in confusion until their owner read the message. A request from Roy for Ed to come look at the alchemy notes and circles Breda found last week.

"It's business, Russ."

"I'm sure it is," he grumbled, "you are obviously the only alchemist in the city."

"No I'm not but I'm best one with ties to the military," Ed replied.

"Former ties," was the curt reply.

"It's late don't you need to get into bed for work tomorrow?"

"Oh that's right not all of us have ex boyfriends to give us huge stipends to build our own research lab at home."

Anger coupled with frustration flashed in golden eyes, "Let's not do this right now ok? I'm busy"

"Fine," Russell sneered as he stood.

However, the moment he shoved the chair at the table Russell knew it was too hard but he was powerless to stop what he had set in motion. The hand that was carefully measuring drops of some green fluid into a dish waivered sloshing vast amounts onto two dishes and the table. Ed merely glared at him before he grabbed his coat as he announced he was going for a walk. When Russell tried to apologize and follow another glare stopped him in his tracks.

As Ed tromped angrily through the kitchen his eyes fell on the last slice of cake that Russell had made him. He sighs deeply and his anger ebbs. Ruined experiments can be repeated, love was much harder to reproduce if lost.


	5. I Don't Know Why

**Title**: I Don't Know Why  
**Fandom**: Fullmetal Alchemist  
**Author**: lynx212  
**Pairing**: Ed/Russell  
**Words**: 100  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Summary**: Russell faces the aftermath of his little tantrum.  
**Warnings**: none  
**Disclaimer**: I make no claims of ownership even if that fact makes me sniffle.  
**  
**

* * *

Russell sat there watching the remains of whatever liquid Ed had been working with drip onto the floor. He'd fucked up. He'd fucked up royally. Why did he always lose his head when it came to Roy? It's almost as if there was some block in his mind that prevented him from using his logic.

He trudged upstairs to the kitchen and when blue eyes fell on the lone piece of cake, Russell decided to write Ed an apology and leave it there. Maybe the sight of what remains of his labor of love will convince Ed to forgive him.


	6. Score One for the Home Team

**Title**: Score One for the Home Team

Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist  
Author: Lynx212 aka OnyxLight  
Pairing: Ed/Russell  
Words: 190  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Russell thinks about his cranky lover and how Wrath has it easy.  
Warnings: Total hostile/volatile fluff…lol it is Ed/Russell after all  
Disclaimer: I make no claims of ownership even if that fact makes me sniffle.

* * *

As if he hadn't had enough to deal with now he finds Roy Mustang of all people on his doorstep. Looking smug and way too relaxed for Russell's liking, Roy asked to speak to Ed. This was his third visit this week alone.

"He's busy can I take a message?

"Well actually I brought over those alchemy notes Breda found. I was wondering if…"

"Roy is that you?" a voice called from inside.

Dammit, Russell thought Ed would choose then to come out of the basement hauling an armload of books. Roy peered over Russell's shoulder and offered to help the shorter alchemist. The insistent General brushes past Russell and relieves Ed of some of his burden. Russell grumbled a few obscenities under his breath as he shut the door and followed the pair into the kitchen.

"Would you like something to eat or drink?" Ed offers.

"Sure if it wouldn't be too much trouble," Roy answers as his eyes rove the counter and lands on the package of coffee cakes Russell had recently purchased for Ed.

"Russ would you open those cake's while I start the water for tea," Russell bristled as he did as Ed asked. He pulled out three saucers and on two he put very plump slices and on one, he placed a crusted sliver from the bottom of the box. When he plopped it down in front of Roy the older alchemist looked stunned before glaring up at Russell. He didn't get to comment before Ed dove straight into the notes and his theory on them.

Score one for team Tringham. If Roy was going to make a nuisance of himself Russell was going to be damned if he was going to make things pleasant.


	7. Stinky Cheese Means Love

Title:Stinky Cheese Means Love  
Author: Vexed_Wench (posted with her permission) ^_^  
Pair: Wrath/Al  
Rating/Warnings: None  
Summary/Other Info: Wrath watches Ed and Russell in the market.  
Disclaimer: I make no claims of ownership or profits

* * *

Wrath watched as Ed and Russell bickered at the market. It seemed both men wanted to have the last word. Neither one was willing to give on any point. So far, they argued over brown eggs versus white, and wheat bread versus rye.

He smiled as he saw Al drop a large chunk of that nasty smelling cheese in his bag. Wrath knew for Al ,he would deal with the house smelling like old socks. Someone needed to teach Ed and Russell that when you love someone you could learn to appreciate anything like stinky cheese or brown eggs.


	8. Brother's Mess

**Title**: Brother's Mess  
**Author**: Vexed  
**Rating**: G  
**Pairings**: Wrath/Al, Ed/Russell  
**Summary**: Al thinks about his house guest.  
**Disclaimer**: I make no claim of ownership or profits

* * *

Al was not worried about Roy staying with them while he was in town. He would rather Roy stayed with them then at his brother's , that would not end well. He was sure that Roy or Russell would kill each other. Those two were just too alike for their own good.

It was no wonder Ed adored both men Al thought, they both had their good points though neither one would ever compare to Wrath. He was glad that Wrath was not jealous about Roy visiting. Al knew that everyone would be in for an exciting adventure.


	9. Round One

**Title: **Round One**  
Pairing: **Ed/Russell**  
Author: **Lynx212 aka OnyxLight**  
****Words**: 193  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Summary**: Al comes over at Ed's request and what he finds is as funny as it is sad.  
**Warnings**: None  
**Disclaimer**: I make no claims of ownership even if that fact makes me sniffle.

* * *

"If you put a curve there it will become unstable," Roy sneered.

"If you don't it will be useless," Russell countered.

"Better useless than dangerous."

"It would only be dangerous to an alchemical moron."

"What are you trying to say, Tringham?"

"I think I made my point loud and clear, Mustang."

Al looks from the squabbling duo to his brother, "They've been like this for how long?"

"Going on three hours at this point," Ed replied.

"You want me to try and reason with them?"

"Nah I'll come have dinner with you and Wrath if you don't mind. I don't think they'll even realize I'm gone. I just wanted you to see what I was dealing with. "

Al looked from Roy to Russell then back again. It was at this moment he realized they even argued in the same manner. Swift cunning intelligence paired with juvenile barbs. Outside of the obvious annoyance, it was quite the show. They'd have to bring Wrath back with them after dinner. A show like this deserved to be watched with loved ones, over Daifuku and green Tea. With that decided, the brothers turned and left room.


	10. Brother's Are Last To Know

**Title**: Brother's Are Last To Know  
**Pairing**: Wrath/Al  
**Author**: Vexed Wench  
**Words**: 257  
**Rating**: PG  
**Summary**: Al comes over at Ed's request and what he finds is as funny as it is sad.  
**Warnings**: None  
**Disclaimer**: I make no claims of ownership or profit.

* * *

Wrath could only take so much of Ed s whining before he decided to retreat to the yard. He had a great herb garden growing and could hide like a manly man out among them.

He was picking non-existent weeds when he saw a shadow fall across his path. He looked up and wondered what could have happened now?  
Russell, what brings you to our yard? As if, he did not know. Everyone knew Russell had issues with Roy being in town.

Wrath was conflicted, on one hand Russell should trust Ed. If Ed was going to cheat he would cheat. Unless Roy forces him into his bed, and Wrath doubted that Roy could do that let alone would.

He knew Roy was an ass , but Roy never took advantage of the brother s when he could have.

I just can t look at his smarmy face anymore. I had to take a walk or hit him Russell mumbled. Wrath grunted a non committal response , to be honest he really was getting tired of the childish games the three of them played. Wrath, you are lucky you have Al. He never dated anyone but you. You don t have to put up with this crazy crap.

That was it Wrath was now officially annoyed, Russell, Al has ex s . He dated Schezska for a bit, Winry lasted three months with him. Until he and I got together his longest committed relationship was with Fletcher. Wrath walked back to the house with Russell looking like a fish out of water.


	11. Once You Bite You Have to Chew

******Title**: Once You Bite You Have to Chew  
******Fandom**: Fullmetal Alchemist  
******Author**: **lynx212 aka OnyxLight**  
******Pairing**: Ed/Russell  
******Words**: 1130  
******Rating**: PG-13/ Teen  
******Summary**: Russell was reacting badly to the news of Al and Fletcher having dated and bites off more than he can chew.  
******Warnings**: None  
******Disclaimer**: I make no claims of ownership even if that fact makes me sniffle.

* * *

"I don't believe it. I just don't believe it!" Russell grumbled as he marched around the backyard. Kicking random stones as he threw his little piss fit.

Ed just watched his agitated lover silently. He knew how Russell could be when pissed.

"And you!" Russell growled as he pointed and accusing finger at Ed, "How could you keep this from me all this time?"

"Now wait just a damn minute," Ed replied as his brows knitted together. "How the hell was I suppose know you didn't know?"

"Didn't you find it odd I never mentioned it?"

"No I didn't. It's not our business so why would we be discussing it anyway?"

Russell gave Ed a look as if he'd grown another head. He was convinced his lover had kept this from him on purpose and it was going to be hard to change his mind.

"I can't believe he left my little brother for a homunculus. A fucking homunculus!"

Now Ed could and would tolerate a lot of things from his hot tempered lover but him speaking ill of Al was not one of them. No one was allowed to do that, no one.

"You need to slow your roll Tringham. How in the hell do you know Fletcher is the injured party here?"

"Because I know my baby brother that's how!" Russell shouted.

"Yeah you know him so well you didn't even know who he was dating."

"Don't go there, Ed don't fucking go there."

"Well then back the fuck off of Al. You don't know the story so quit laying blame at Al's feet!"

"It's fine brother. I've been looking forward to fighting this battle on my own since Wrath told me Russell was in the dark about it," Al said announcing his and Wraths arrival, " Chill out Russell I'm here so ask me about whatever you need to know for you to calm down and get this matter dealt with."

Wrath silently took a seat beside Ed on the porch as Al walked up to the still livid Russell. His calm visage was in total contrast to Russell's enraged face. Cool and confident gray eyes meet furious and indignant blue-gray orbs in a stare down.

"Why haven't you mentioned dating Fletcher before? Why all the secrecy?"

"For one," Al began, "I assumed you knew and two it didn't end well so it's far from my favorite thing to talk about, as if it's any of your business to begin with."

"What do you mean it didn't end well? What did you do?"

"Wake up and get a clue Russell. I'll tell you like I've told Ed a hundred times. Being a younger sibling doesn't make us saints. We are as human and prone to screwing shit up as anyone else regardless of what you'd like to believe."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Russell sneered.

"It means I'm not without fault and neither is Fletcher. Especially not Fletcher, where this situation is concerned," Al said with his fists clenched at his sides. If Russell had been using his senses, he'd have realized he was treading on thin ice. Al was getting agitated with him and that's never a pretty thing.

"Let me guess you're going to try and convince me you didn't leave Fletcher for a homunculus."

"I intend to do no such thing. You give yourself too much credit Russell. I don't need you to believe me so I can sleep at night. I was merely going to answer your questions so you wouldn't harass Ed about it."

The stunned look on Russell's face was priceless and it was taking Ed and Wrath a lot of willpower not to laugh. Ed leaned over to Wrath and said, "I think my lover is about to find out Al has teeth the hard way." Wrath nodded in agreement, as he watched the two exchange words under the shade of the willow tree.

"So if you didn't leave Fletcher for a homunculus what happened?"

"I'm going to say this one time and one time only you identity stealing crackpot with a god complex, one more homunculus crack and this conversation is over. Now ask your damned questions so we can be on our way, we have other things we'd like to do today."

Blue-gray eyes narrow at Al as Russell's mouth snapped shut with and audible click. "Fine," He said through clenched teeth, "What happened?"

"We started talking more a few years back after Ed and I stopped by his place on our way here for a visit. The constant communication turned into more and we started dating. All was well and good until he seemed to be spending more and more time on the move. He said he was doing research."

"Fletcher wouldn't lie about something like that. If he said he was doing research then that's exactly what he was doing."

Al glared at Russell and said, "Last time I checked research didn't leave a person limping and with hickeys down their spine."

You could have knocked Russell Tringham over with a feather. He was speechless in the face of Al's blunt sarcasm and Ed knew a checkmate comment when he heard one. There was nothing more to be said that could be useful so they might as well end this and go on about their day.

"Al," Ed called from his position on the porch as he stood up, "Do you have time to take a look at this one experiment before you leave? I'd like your opinion on it, there's some odd reactions."

"Sure thing, Brother," Al replied as he walked away from the still stunned Russell.

This left Wrath and Russell alone in the yard as the sun started to dip below the horizon. The former sin hadn't said a word during the entire exchange. That was a fact that was about to change.

"Al is a force to be reckoned with when angry. He and Ed are more alike than what can be easily seen on the surface. So, unless you want to permanently place yourself on his bad side I'd suggest you know your facts and watch your words. Trust me he can hold a grudge longer than anyone I've ever meet in life," Wrath said as he watched Russell try to wrap his brain around what he'd just learned.

Wrath almost felt sorry for him. It can't be easy finding something like that out. Especially the way Al put it. He knew from his experiences with the Elric brothers older siblings tended to think of their younger siblings as perfect little virginal people that can do no wrong. Well thanks to Al's vivid use of sarcasm, I don't think Russell will ever be able to think of his brother as innocent again.


End file.
